i go to seek
by Bookz4life44
Summary: Audrey goes to seek a great perhaps and she gets the chance she takes it but when she realize's this roller coasters she's on to find it isn't like John Greens Looking for Alaska. Audrey finds she needs to find herself before she finds the great perhaps.


hey guys I've started a new book I hoep you like it again sorry for poor punctuation and spelling please leave any ideas love ya!

Have you ever had one of those days when you think everything's going good then something bad happens and you just yell screw it grab your piggy bank favorite books and several bottles of water and box of Cheerios and start driving away. Well July 20th 2015 was one of those days. I had had enough of everything from my mothers constant bickering about how I've done this summer but re-read the same books and watch reruns of all NFL games Leading up to the super bowl and come on everyone knew the patriots were gonna win. My dad was crazy about football ever night when my mom would fall asleep I would sneak down to basement and watch the games hiding behind the coach. All those years he never knew because I was scared to talk to him because my mom would warn me not to interrupt daddy when he's drinking. It hurt when he would see me watch Tom and jerry and ask if I want to watch football with him. It would have been nice now of he would have been around to congratulate me for not watching Tom and jerry but instead the day of my seventh birthday he died. But then on my 14th birthday I found he really ran away to Pittsburg with a women he dated in High school. Like I was saying that night when my mom came marching to my room in the middle of the way of me reading my all time favorite book Looking for Alaska by the most smart creativ, and hilarious man I believe that has ever left his mark on this earth John Green. everyone I know has read the fault in our stars because really what teenage girl hasn't at least seen the Fault in our stars which was an amazing book but really never made me cry. Because after my seventh birthday I told myself I would never cry again. But then there was looking for Alaska. Usually I describe In intense detail but that book was so amazing I tried several time and never could I even once fan mailed John green asking I quote with several question and exclamation marks wondering how can one simply right down all the things in one's mind which has always been a struggle for me sometimes I wish I could just hire him to right down all the things in my mind with his mind righting powers and hopefully Come out with a best seller that would make my mother be content and leave me alone to live my life. When my mother charged into my room of empty water bottles, dirty clothes, and rainforest scented candles; like a heard of water Buffalo trying to run over poor Simba. Grabbing the book from my hands threatening to burn it unless I got outside and did something. I put my face on my knees and scream for to get out I look down on my baby blanket and see three tears drop. Drip drop drip. After grabbing my arms and physically trying to pull me outside she gives up and grabs my book and throws against the wall and marches out this time probably squishing poor Simba to nothing but skin. Whack thump two more tears.

11:00

I wait for the snoring across the hall from my mother and when it comes inside my head mission impossible also my favorite movie when I was 10 comes on. I grab my junk throw it my suitcase that hasn't been used since I went to Disneyland before my father left and everything was alright.

11:06

Everything is packed and I grab my caution tape lanyard attacked with my keys that I bought from a bald tall guy working at a run down tattoo place across from the coffee house inside the church I used to go to on holidays. The lanyard only cost me 20 cents and was in pretty good shape. I quietly as possibly open the window and grab my star shaped sticky note and stick on the window and like that run to my car. When I get in the car I take off my dew filled socks turn on the car and start driving away with the radio playing All my myself which really doesn't fit the mood for everything that just happened. When I pull out of the drive way Celine Dione hits the high note giving me goosebumps I curse under my breath and drive away.

11:21

When I look in the side view mirror I realize I have just left Montana.

11:55

After 30 miles of driving straight I finally find my self a gas station. And kick up my feet and turn up the radio volume to thirty. I start wondering what my mom is thinking by now if she's is a wake. Probably jumping up in down with joy calling over my neighbor Linda with her evil pug drinking margarita's and celebrating. I clear the thought out of my mind shake out four quarters from my piggy bank walk in buy myself a bottle of orange juice.

12:01

After two sips I realize it has pulp in it and role down my window throw It out and drive away to Brittany spears on the radio which gives me a head ache.

1:58

I pull over in a ditch and walk out and realize no cars are around I walk back to my car and realize that I've left the keys inside so I jump in a window grab the keys and Looking for Alaska. I lay myself down on the the cement road and feel like it would be better if a car would just come and end my life . Automatically I open the book to page 5 using the stars for a light I read the page and when I get the highlighted words I run my finger over it and remember the sticky note I left and the words.

2:15

I sit up and look at the stars and wonder if I can go life with them. I look down and see my shadow surrounding a yellow light shit.

I role over quickly and into the grass while covering my ears to the sound of a grumpy lady yelling get out the way bitch and a blasting horn that must mean the locals are nice.

2:25

I stand back up put my hair in a not look in my bag for a sweater and think where is Pittsburg. I put the car in revere and pull my car out and start driving straight to where ever the hell I'm going. I chuckle imagining my mom coming into my room and seeing I'm not there.

Sticky note

 _Dear mother since I have taken my dear beloved Looking for Alaska find yourself a copy and go to page five paragraph five sentence and the last four words and then you may celebrate because I am out of your life:)_

2:40

I drive up to an old farm and by the looks of it Nobody expect for the wild cat you just crossed my car lives her. I pull up into what looks like an old drive away. I turn off the car and a deep sleep comes over me I lay my head on the wheel and after a minute the crickets start going crazy.

6:56

I wake up to drool on my lab and pain in my neck. I stretch out my sore body and grab some Cheerios for the back. While I eat my Cheerios I watch two cats fight each other over a dead baby duck. I realize what time it is and start the car which makes the cats scram and ripe out a piece of paper. I pull down my window close my eyes for second and drop the note and pull away.

Note

R.I.P Duckling

7:00

When I pull out of the drive away and have my car facing the long road ahead. I star at the sunrise coming up and get brain dead for a moment. And I remember page five paragraph five and the last four words. I start driving into the sunrise and for the first time in ages I smile and turn on the radio to don't dream it's over.

 _Page 5 paragraph 5 sentence 5 last four words_

 _I go to seek a great perhaps..._


End file.
